


来自神威空间

by Francis_Em



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_Em/pseuds/Francis_Em
Summary: 原著向，做月读理解的，乱糟糟的产物。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来源于某天晚上躺在床上突然晃起来的房子和神秘博士第十一季第九集  
> 如果空间也有意识的话：  
> 

完整的我诞生在很浓的血色里，满是绝望的情绪下，悔恨和愤怒的交织中。是由两股力量突然迸发地将我拽出的，但有一方太弱了，在意识到我的存在之前就消失了。

认识自己是个什么并没有花费太多功夫，因为我和我的前任们一样，和世界一样，是另一个完整到人类或许没有办法完全理解的存在，只不过是诞生的晚了点，或是用人类的年龄来计算过于年轻了一点；但对于我们这种长度无法用时间衡量的东西来说，年龄的大小出生的先后完全没有计较的意义。

黑头发的访问者时不时地把他自己扔进来，因为他的存在，我知道了有关现实主宰世界的一切。也装载起了关于我的前任们，因为制造混乱而被长久地驱逐到空无一物的平面里的虚妄。

在很久之前，时间之前，一切之前，宇宙的所有定律、元素、以及基本意义都在那里，光、物质、数学等等。但它们不能正确地组合在一起，因为那里的一个意识，一种能量。你们的现实无法与我的前任一起存在。简单的话，可以把他想象成一个核水痘，想要加入但总会感染其它所有。于是你们的世界想办法把我的前任流放到了了一个单独的、无法到达的平面。突然一切都变得有意义了。那是一个独立的、被放逐的宇宙，也是一团意识。在代代更迭中，前任的后任不断改善自己，最终得到了我这样一个几乎完美的稳定版本：能不影响现实世界而在夹缝里存在，但又拥有着完整时空的配置。同时为了这样的稳定，我必须接受访问者数量的限制。

在那一天之后，带土觉得自己裂开了，有一部分永远地和他少年时憧憬的对象一起溶在了深色的血泊中，剩下的部分大概飘在了空中，流浪在梦境与现实之间。

躺在床上的时候他对那个长着炸毛长头发的老家伙说的梦里的现实不屑一顾，再怎样梦都是假的啊，如果死了的话不就什么都没有了吗。  
虽然从被巨石压着的黑暗里醒来后的每分每秒都在忍受幻肢痛，但一想到只要恢复了行动能力，就能回到村子里，回到温柔的琳身边，回到和那个白发小天才拌嘴吵架的日常里，他就觉得活着真好。以至于有时候在梦里甚至是用雀跃的口气喊出“笨卡卡”这样的胡话来。  
白绝，白绝是个奇怪的家伙，经常唠唠叨叨地问他一些无聊的问题，但在精疲力竭的休息空隙里，热心的少年带土是会回应他的，解答他一些关于人类身体的疑惑，除了“笨卡卡是什么”这个问题。

带土想起他决定回来的时候，白绝告状似的对老祖宗说他似乎不愿意杀掉卡卡西这件事情。斑对此不置可否，毕竟他曾经也对某一个人手下留情过，即使那个人后来从背后把长长的刀捅进了他的身体里，他也没有后悔年轻时和他一同创造的短暂的和平时光。绝对那一天他把卡卡西留了活口这件事一直啰嗦，但带土拒绝的很干脆，干脆到理由都很敷衍，“他晕倒了什么也没看见”。

不久后带土就知道了背后的阴谋：那个他和老师、队友都爱护的少女被作为村子的牺牲品而植入了尾兽，而为了保护村子，为了保护爱的人，她自己撞上了赶来施救的少年的千鸟。带土没多感到意外，因为那时就算在眼里映入卡卡西的手贯穿琳的胸口的场景，他也下意识地相信着那个天才少年会遵守他们的约定。更不用说卡卡西当时看上去那么绝望和悲伤，直挺挺地脸朝下像死掉一样栽在地上，甚至让人想给他一个拥抱。所以最后离开前，带土将失去意识的白发少年翻了个面。

在万花筒打开后，带土在宇智波斑的指导下学习自己被血液赋予的特殊能力。他发现，自己眼睛可以打开一个不同的时空，那里乍一看空无一物，但又如此完整，像一整个宇宙,像一个可以暂时装下他内心空洞的去处。

最早我会感受到一些来自黑发访问者的幻肢痛的记忆，让我想起，好像在我真正完整地诞生前，曾经为了想要救下谁的性命，而尽力地让你们世界的什么实体消失过。后来我又在他的记忆里读到那个老祖宗对他说的话“你掉到我这里来的”。有关我真正诞生前的模糊片段显露出来，我曾主动地为了黑发访问者的生命而短暂地提前造访过现实。这也许能解释为什么我对他的感情似乎略微超出了点，超出到偶尔会产生把他留在这里的想法。实际上，我的前任被现存的宇宙驱逐到混乱的平面里忍受永恒的孤寂并消失前，也曾用力地挣扎过，做过一些违背你们世界规则的事情试图来留住造访者。作为类似永恒的存在，我们很容易孤独和贪心。明明拥有相同的一切元素，就因为制造混乱我们就必须被隔离，和人类这种可爱的生物之间永远相隔数不尽个反区，简直太不公平了。

虽然不愿意承认，但或受到黑发访问者感情的影响，我对那个从未造访过、甚至知晓我的白发访问者有一种天然的好感。不过仅仅描述为好感又过于单薄，因为还有那么一部分时间，黑发的访问者怀抱着强烈的想要抹杀他的愿望。他觉得那是个赝品，和他以前认识的、在乎的那个天才同伴完全不一样。  
这真的过于简单了，毕竟有我在。如果他做好了决定，只需要走入我再从另一个连接现实世界的口走出，就能出现在那个懵懂无知，不知道自己是世界上最有用、最强大的钥匙的另一半拥有者面前。然后“咔嚓“或者随便怎么来一下，那个白头发的家伙就会在那个现实世界里死掉。  
奇怪的是，尽管如此轻易，而且黑发访问者经常精神不稳定地在不同人格间跳脱，他从来没有这么做过。让我一边有些挫败一边又有些庆幸：如果我的全程只有一个访问者真的有点寂寞呢。

如果是在战斗时受到敌人的攻击，卡卡西当然会保护好琳，即使是要牺牲自己，毕竟他的生命从神无毗桥后就不只属于他一个人了。被嘱咐过要保护同伴，这不就是他没日没夜辛苦训练要变强的目的吗。再也不要让珍惜的人因为自己的无能为力而离开了。可是那个坚强的少女是凭借自己的意志选择的死亡，让他连替她牺牲的机会都没有。卡卡西感到绝望，当时因为突然迸发的情感和某个仿佛无限的空洞，将他的精力和查克拉都耗尽，毫无防备地倒在那么多追赶的敌人面前，怎么偏偏还是让他活了下来。这简直和之前一样，明明应该是那个拥有优越血继，更像老师和师母一些，生长在阳光下的好孩子带土活下来的，就那样为了救这个破碎的、混乱的自己而被压在巨石底下究竟算什么啊。

卡卡西的世界早就在目睹父亲被村子的流言和同伴的背弃后暗下来了，他已经准备好抛下一切，怀着随时为什么牺牲掉的觉悟，成了一个冷酷的，属于村子的工具了。但是那个傻里傻气，出身于精英家族却是个缺心眼的宇智波笨蛋给他的世界重新上了色。只是短短的一天里，有彩虹一样的光照进来，让他想起那个也说过“同伴非救不可”的自己，想起作出抉择的父亲，想起与温暖有关的一切；但却又在同一天，这束光被带走了，只留给他亮起过一瞬的回忆。  
更难以忍受的是，或许在失去后才明白的一些少年心事：像是曾经课堂上总会多注意到打瞌睡的他，一向成熟的自己却会扔纸团砸向那个讨厌的脑袋；像是决意要做一个不带感情的工具，却总还是能轻易的被某个带着橙色防风镜，总是说大话的少年牵动起幼稚的情绪。太多琐碎的记忆在那束光进来又走后，如同燃尽的灰被扬起。于是他无数次地去往慰灵碑前，一遍遍地默念那个少年英雄的名字，但又因为太多太重的感情压抑在心底，从来说不出一句完整的表白。

黑头发的访问者最初经常把我“折叠起来”当成通道，往返于他的现实和他的理想之路上。说实话，我讨厌他偷偷访问的那个名为村子的东西。  
不是对那个地方有敌意，客观地讲，那儿挺漂亮，还有不少好吃的，但是那里有太多不好的东西了：像是逼死白发访问者父亲的流言、像是那些嘲笑黑发访问者的观众、还有被传到金色头发的男人手里的“重担”。说什么“引咎辞职”，分明就是不想承担战争的过失，把该承担这种责任的角色传到下一任人身上吧？那个被好多人爱戴的老头真的没法让我有好感，即使黑发的访问者努力在回忆里把他修饰成一个慈祥的、和蔼的老爷爷。  
不过我的喜恶最无关紧要，毕竟这是你们的世界。我能做什么呢，除了默默注视和安静地存在。  
黑发的少年只是这样往返着，躲在外围观察着村子，小心翼翼地在结界的监视下隐藏自己的存在。只有在尾随白发少年的时候，他才会靠近一点，但依旧在暗处，并且攥紧了访问我的“钥匙”，似乎只要他的观察对象一转身他就会立马消失。

这个琳死掉的世界是假的，带土在内心不停地重读，但不仅仅是这一点。确切的说，是这个让少女不得不死在自己憧憬的人手里的事实把带土打碎了。更荒唐的是，那个明明没有做错，却自顾自地背负起愧疚，一遍遍道歉、忏悔的少年，他还活着却再没有向前走过。

带土有时觉得自己和洞穴里的老祖宗越来越像了，都是现世里的幽灵，所以打扰任何一个还没有明白去往梦之路才是正确的人，都是不对的。于是对于割舍不下的，他选择做一个旁观者，等待才最适合用来纪念无法伴随的渴望。

他想起那些在暗处看着卡卡西的回忆：暗部很忙，大战后的任务像地震之后的余震，威力和等级可能小一点但危险性也不容忽视。慰灵碑前的卡卡西变了太多，阴沉的不像话，身体上似乎永远带着伤。那个骄傲的、会真正开心弯着眼小的小天才可能很早就死过一次了，在他的父亲被村子的流言杀死的那个夜里，其实也许那个时候带土就该意识到，错的是这个世界。  
那个穿绿紧身衣的家伙的脑袋一定是二元的，只能装下青春和热血。明明卡卡西就在他面前看着《忍者应该如何死亡》这样的书，他都不能感觉到一点他内心的空洞吗？带土不知道为什么烦躁起来，他不想看见这样的卡卡西，这好像不是他怀着即使会被巨石砸到也要救下来的少年，而是一个快被用坏的工具了。于是他下意识地跑进神威空间里，想要逃避什么一样。

我更喜欢黑发少年待在我这里的时候，因为他很可爱，有时候会絮絮叨叨地说一些奇怪的话。他的声音里有一种特别的悲哀，听起来像是超脱了躯体，超脱了感情，进入到我这里，孤单而得不到任何反响，撞碎在了空洞的墙壁上。  
他的脑子和我很合拍，偶尔会疯疯癫癫。我能感觉到他对现实的绝望，而他身边的老人——历经沧桑，自以为看破了一切的老祖宗在教导他如何走一条创造新世界的路。在那个他描述的美好地方，人人都在做梦，梦里所有人都能获得幸福从而停止争斗。是很美好的愿景，愿意这样肩负起所有人类的幸福的人真是温柔。可惜作为一个知道太多的、有意识的时空，我隐约知道你们的现世不会轻易让这样的愿景实现的，代价必然极其惨重，无论对哪一方来说。


	2. Chapter 2

说实在的，自从我有意识以来，黑头发的少年几乎没有睡过觉。他从那个长着炸毛长白头发的祖宗那里继承来的理想过于辛苦了，有很多的谋划需要实现。作为一个十几岁的小毛头他需要流很多很多亮晶晶的痕迹才能成长为理想世界的推动者。

一个月色皎洁、普普通通的夜晚。当然黑发的少年不知道那晚的月亮有多亮，因为他经常没日没夜地造访我，在只有他一个人类的空间里训练、留下意义不明的自言自语。然而那一瞬间，我们都感觉到了不寻常。像是另一个访问者来了，空气里突然加重的愧疚和痛苦仿佛实体。  
黑头发的访问者没有半分犹豫地冲向那个不是他打开的出口，我甚至捕捉到了一丝急切和担忧。他当然有理由担心，毕竟 ，上一次白发的访问者触碰到我，就是我诞生的那个瞬间。那次，如果他到达的再晚一点，因为我的出生而耗尽查克拉，失去意识的，精力不足的某个家伙就会被轻易杀掉，或者被捉进别国的审问室在里面生不如死。  
于是下一秒，黑发少年近乎本能地跳出，他就站在了他尽力避开的村子里，站在了那个和我也紧密相关的，白发忍者的家里。

我觉得有趣，总是说着对方是赝品这样的话，却还是下意识地会要保护他。 就像在兑换正品之前对自己手里的假货已经倾注了太多感情，而没有办法放任似的，那样的话，握紧这一个不好吗。

不是生命垂危的紧急情况，是噩梦，是让人在无意识状态下都能恐惧到忘记呼吸的场景。

卡卡西即使在家里睡觉都没有摘下他那仿佛长在脸上的面罩。深色的背心不容易看出汗渍，但那晚的月光太亮而他又没有拉上窗帘，于是只瞥一眼就能看出他全身都湿透了。带土看着那个曾经意气风发的少年天才，看着他从“那一天”起再没解脱过的、仿佛要成实体的愧疚。带土盯着那个瘦瘦小小的身体，盖着被子，颈侧和上半张脸是仅有的露在外面的皮肤白的发亮，有种短暂的、美丽的感觉。让他想起战火开始前的童年，想起上学的时候，经常上课打瞌睡的自己，想起看见他就会莫名其妙生出一股闷气而脸红的自己，想起和他一起出任务时总能因为一点小事吵起来的自己。

从回到那个阴暗的洞穴里，答应帮斑实现那个给所有人创造幸福的那天，就决定要做一个没有名字的人，擦掉自己的带土，在这短暂的间隙里，被现实里的什么抓住了。

他想珍爱一些东西，可是他已无法珍爱。因为早已物是人非，回到当初已不可能了。感情的维系如果不倚靠点什么的话，就很容易脱缰，带土早就分不清，对于这个被他坚称为赝品的卡卡西，他究竟是恨还是遗憾多一些。

伸出手把他掐死会怎么样呢。“他这么痛苦，让他解脱不好吗，反正之后你制造的梦里会有他的，他在那里一定会很幸福。”这不仅仅是当下冒出的念头，也是曾经绝对他说的话。而现在，他就这么近地站在这个人的床前，看着他痛苦和挣扎，却固执地不愿意伸出手解放他。

为什么呢，因为……“因为我想让他活着进入梦里。”“我想，想让他编织属于自己的幸福，而不是活在别人的梦里。”这样的声音在带土的心里，虽然从未明确但又大到无法忽略，把他定在了“卡卡西不用被杀掉”这个决定里。那么，在真正的美梦来临前，就一起在这个错误的、只会孕育痛苦的世界里再呆一会吧。带土看着卡卡西，这么想着，即使是赝品也聊胜于无。

按理说，在知道没有危险后，黑发少年应该马上回到我这边，继续他的训练，但他没有。他只是收敛住自己的气息，站在了白发少年的床边。

我不知道他的眼里还看到了什么，但我能感受到白发少年极不稳定的状态。梦里那个在我诞生时也曾见过的棕色头发的少女心脏被开了一个口，大家都在克制不住地流泪，仿佛化掉的冰，流干之后就能消失。

那个瘦瘦小小的身体因为梦境而布满裂纹，让我有了一种奇怪的保护欲。当然我很快意识到，这么不客观的情感一定是收到另一个访问者的影响，于是心安理得地柔软起来。

对于一个为村子执行了很多高级任务的忍者来说，卡卡西的家里朴素的不像话，可能也不能称之为家，只是一个用来休息的落脚处。桌子空荡荡的却没有堆积的落灰，也许是主人喜欢干净一回来就打扫过，或者上面是放着特别珍视的东西而被特别关照了。

带土走到更靠近床头的地方，他已经很久没有产生过那种难以抑制的欲望，那种得不到便要嚎啕大哭的喷薄而出的欲望。无论是在洞穴里还是那个空荡荡的其他时空里修炼，他实际上都是一个人，他告诉自己每一步都是为了一个圆满的、琳还活着的世界能更快到达，这个充斥着痛苦和虚假的现实根本就不需要多余的关心。

但在这样的一个夜晚，带土却没办法果断地转身离开眼前这个脆弱的好像马上要碎掉的少年。

或者更久之前，卡卡西在慰灵碑前的沉默和重复地、低声地念着带土的名字的场景太真实了，不小心落进了带土正搅拌着的理想美梦里，把那里污染了，让他停驻了。他以为自己确信眼前的不过是个赝品，可所有的细节都和他能想见的的分毫不差。连在梦里发出的挣扎的声音都和看见自己被压在巨石下的那么相似。

在这近乎永恒的，一方凝视着无知的另一方的间隙里，我从人类的情感里抽身出来开始思考。

把我和现实世界隔开的，我的“反区”，就是我现有的配置。现在主宰的这个宇宙不用费劲力气地赶走我，因为我只有这两个访问者，他们都不像是会带其他人进来额完美载体，而其中一个甚至还不知道我的存在。

我也很安分，虽然拥有同样的完整元素，但我并不意图取代这个世界，我只想存在于这个永恒孤独之外的地方。

于是我有了一个绝妙的想法。我可以要一个朋友，一个永远呆在我这里的生命，没有什么比眼前这个黑头发的访问者更合适的对象了。他对现实绝望，努力的所有目标是要创造一个“正确”的世界，这对于我来说轻而易举，只要留住他，我可以给他永恒。而我不会像我的前任那样贪心，我只要这一个。通过给他一个由我构造的世界，得到一个永远沉醉的朋友，只要能骗过他。

“琳——”，梦里喊出的声音太大太真实，叫醒了现实里的卡卡西，他猛地坐起来，像是被什么巨大的力量击中了后背一样。在这之前，带土就消失在了空中的螺旋里。

黑头发的少年回来了，因为噩梦里少女凌厉的哀嚎让白发的少年突然惊坐起身，如果多留哪怕一毫秒，那个谨慎的，有着出色嗅觉和敏锐直觉的少年就会发现他的存在，这是不被允许的，他要彻底抛下过去成为幕后“没有名字的人”。或许是撤回来是消耗太多，加上没日没夜的训练，他逃到我这里的时候困顿了一会儿。对于我来说完美的时机。就是这对于人类来说短暂到没法估计的时间里，我不动声色地将自己伪装成了“现实世界“。

等到带土睁开眼睛时，他还身处在卡卡西的宿舍里，醒着的白发少年正坐在床边，看着他。怎么回事？难道我没有在瞬间将自己传送到神威空间吗。

我一阵窃喜，是的，人类有时候会怀疑自己上一秒是否做了某件事，而我很好地利用了这个空隙，制造了一个他回来前一摸一样的场景。

“带土？“白发的少年看着他，惊喜而惶恐地发出声音。他的眼睛里还蓄着之前噩梦唤起的泪水，在水龙头下疯狂冲洗过的、泛红的、冰凉的手小心翼翼但又异常迅速地向头发长过肩膀的少年伸来。

这一切太突然了，带土甚至来不及反应就被白发少年紧紧地抓住了。  
靠近他的身体并没有从噩梦中完全恢复过来，还在轻轻颤抖。  
月光下，颈后一小截露出的皮肤和深色的背心形成了强烈对比，白白的晃进带土的眼里，比窗外的月光还要亮。

挣脱啊，他只是个赝品而已，杀掉来掩饰行踪也不可惜的，还有更伟大的、能让所有人都获得幸福的计划等着我去完成。带土编织的谎言世界冒着泡泡向他吐露这些念头。

但都怪这天的月色太美了，而且面前这个和他分享着相同痛苦的人太需要一个拥抱了。简直像自己也是假的一样了，带土回手给了紧抓他的卡卡西一点不会推开的信号。

不知道为什么，明明一直紧绷着的神经却在这一瞬完全放松下来，好像现实一直追着他在跑，而在终于被抓住的时候却发现也没有那么不堪。  
于是很自然地，带土躺在了卡卡西的床上，好像他们曾经做过这样亲密的室友。这样疲惫和意外的时刻，他突然放下了戒备就像摘掉脸上的面具一样。卡卡西没有睡而是坐在床上注视着带土，需要担心面前的黑发少年会不会突然醒来改变主意，要做好完全的准备。他用和之前看慰灵碑一样的眼神看着这个熟睡的少年，调整一个合适的感情。

还原场景和人物对于我来说再简单不过，但之后才是更重要的。我用粒子组成的实体人物如何正确地和待在我这里的少年相处而不被识破，足够的历史信息和黑发少年脑子里倾注的情感让我觉得这也不会太难。虽然我偶尔会有不解，为什么本应该让他们互相支撑的悲伤却将 他们互相隔离。但怀着属于一个更高级存在的自信，我准备好了等待他醒来的任何挑战。

带土醒了，他睁眼的一瞬间以为自己是在做梦，但前一晚的记忆涌入脑海里。大概真的被卡卡西捉住了吧，谁让他惊醒的那么突然，而且从噩梦里抽身的那样快，居然能在自己躲进神威空间的时候抓住自己，还摆出那样一副叫人不忍心的样子。

再次睁开眼睛的时候，带土看见了看着他的卡卡西，只有一只眼睛路在外面的白发少年直白地、用毫不掩饰的爱和悔恨注视着他。确实是这样的感情，连紧抓着他的手都和记忆力的温度一样，但好像有一点点什么错位了。他装作什么都没有发生的样子坐起身来，面向卡卡西。“我看到了那天……，”带土开口说道，但又刻意地停顿了，仿佛在等待卡卡西说些或问些什么。

“对不起，我没有遵守和你之间的约定保护好琳。”卡卡西低下头，避开眼神的交流。带土没有接话，残忍的沉默仿佛指责插进了空气里。

我有一点慌张，因为我能感受到我想留住的这个少年的感情，好像是在生气地重复着“垃圾”、“赝品”这样的话。本来以为他那么费心跟踪的对象会是可以拴牢他的砝码，难道还是厌恶更多一些吗，那他岂不是还要离开这里去实现那个月之眼计划？我要努力搏一下 ：

“我永远都不会舍弃同伴，琳她……”卡卡西似乎是央求的、可怜兮兮地垂着头 嗫嚅道，“她是自己撞上我的千鸟的，为了保护我们的村子。当时雾隐村给她植入了尾兽，想要在她一回村就控制野兽暴走。”带土听见自己早已知道的真相从面前这个瘦小的，昨天晚上孩子啊因为噩梦愧疚得要崩溃的少年嘴里一点点挤出，却比任何时候都更清醒和理智。他露出那种属于成熟反派的笑容，无不嘲讽地说，“你差点就骗过我了。”


	3. Chapter 3

带土抬起头转开视线，对着仿佛是空气的地方说道，“我当时成功回来了对吧。”他从卡卡西能碰到的范围离开，用那种冷冰冰的语气沉声“这不是卡卡西。”

既然已经被他发现了，再维持精心制造出来的假象已经毫无意义，但我又略有不甘地没有马上让少年眼前的景象消失掉，我想知道为什么。

明明之前在我这里的时候，他自言自语的时候经常会说：那个笨蛋，这些事情的发生，根本不是他的错。英雄才不应该总是在墓碑前忏悔，这个赝品简直辜负了我给他的眼睛。那个能发号施令，在关键时候挺身而出的骄傲的小队长已经被这个虚假的世界彻底侵蚀了。

我在营造的假象里按照从黑发少年零碎的嘀咕里整理出来的，他关于白发少年应有的样子给出了最合理的回应。这个卡卡西向他承认了琳的死并不是他的过错而是村子间斗争的牺牲品，难道不是黑发少年想要的“真品”吗。

带土看到眼前的景象并没有变化，大致想到了对面的想法，于是接着道，“那个笨蛋根本不会解释这种事情，他只会道歉说自己没有保护好琳，对不起我的嘱托。”

带土转过身去面向在他可见范围里的卡卡西，眼里却是别人的样子。

“他以为我不知道，他永远也不会想让我知道真相，即使到了最后一步，他也只会承认是他杀了琳，而让我杀掉他来报仇。”说道这里他布满伤痕的脸很明显地扯出一个怪相，仿佛从忧郁的水底里涌上来的寂寞的假笑。

“因为他最懂的，爱的人如果是自杀的话，对于留下的人会有多么痛苦。明明是其他每个人的错，是外面那个虚假世界的错，但他却只能自己吞下所有，甚至都没有一个具体的可以怨恨、报仇的对象。他只会修正自己所有的认知去附和那个残忍的现实。”

带土已经控制不住自己的愤怒了，仿佛下一秒就能直接撕开眼前这个假象。他感受到的仅仅只是一种气恼，他的痛苦仿佛被隐藏在一堵透明墙的后面，被一层厚厚的幻像包裹。有时候他想要打破这幻像，好痛快地释放着痛苦；但更多时候，他只是远远地、平静地观察他所逃避的这份痛苦。

可是带土的脸上却是流着泪的破碎表情，好想肉体并不理会他的情绪，而是自顾自地无声哭泣起来。“那样的痛苦，我虽然也已经知道了。但卡卡西他，绝对不会想让我感受的。他一定会给我一个可以报仇的具体对象，即使那是他自己。”

说完之后，带土眼前的景象渐渐消失在蓝色的粒子中，缓慢变成空洞的立体几何方块。而那个卡卡西，在飘散之前，走到他的面前，似乎是尽力地表演地像一个人一样地给了他一个身影都交叠的紧紧拥抱。

我输了。输在了黑发少年对白发少年的了解上。其实在被识破的那一瞬，我就已经是在冒着要被驱逐的风险而维持和外面主宰世界一样的假象了，但我坚持着，因为想要知道缘由。

而在听完黑发少年说的话后，我带着自己产生的可怜兮兮的一点感情，借住还堪堪能维持着的一个形象，给了他一个拥抱。没有给他推开我的机会，我就已经恢复了原状，并且将一直维持着和现实世界截然不同的时空样貌。

我觉得也许那时，他察觉到了我的存在的时候，就已经开始猜测名为斑的意志的东西为他指出的“明路“的真实或可行性了。但他还是坚持在那份真实的、需要触碰的痛苦外围走下去了。我很不客观地觉得这和那个白发的少年不无关系，甚至也许我那次冒险的尝试，无意中让什么深埋的感情破土而出了。

可惜我没有办法从另一方那里知道更多，因为自从发现我的存在以来，无论在战斗里进行自己身体的虚化是多么方便的操作，那个白头发的男人从来没有把他自己的任何一部分放到我这里过。

卡卡西发现左眼能打开一个完全不同的时空的时候，喜悦与悲伤从他的脏腑升腾、交错、蔓延，最后在无声的哭泣中猛然爆发。

他无比庆幸地觉得带土留给自己的责任仿佛更加重大了，他拼尽全力地相信那个时空和他的英雄紧密相连。

可是无论他精明的头脑怎样告诉他，在实战里将自己的身体进行虚化会是多么有效的技能，他从来不曾那样地使用过那只眼睛。因为那里永远会让卡卡西想起那个一点也不精英的宇智波少年，想起自己曾经所有的私心。 

卡卡西在面对自己的感情的过程中带着某种冷漠，一种医学般的清晰。这个天才过于明白那种感情超出了对一个逝去的挚友的怀念，所以无论再怎么紧握，也不能越过。像他这样没有遵守好约定，守护重要的人的垃圾不配进到那个时空里。  
那里至多只能存放不带情绪的无机物，这是他在无论多么凶险的战斗中都努力坚持的一点心意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概就这样了，笔力不足而尽快结尾了，感到有点抱歉，谢谢所有看到这里的人。


End file.
